


The Special Date

by Windcee25



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blushing, Character Bashing, Clumsiness, F/F, Kissing, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windcee25/pseuds/Windcee25
Summary: Strongarm goes out with Windblade to a place in the forest to hang out together. Unknown to Windblade, Strongarm wanted to show her love to her and use this hang out as a date. But did Strongarm keep her love a secret? Will it go as planned?
Relationships: Strongarm/Windblade (Transformers)
Kudos: 4





	The Special Date

**In the Junkyard…**

Strongarm came into the Junkyard after heading off to the carwash where she cleaned up after a hard day of fighting. She transformed after driving through the entrance. “What a day.” Strongarm sighed as she walked through the rows of junk and scrap metal, trying to look for her teammates. When she reached the center, she saw everyone doing whatever; Drift practicing with his minicons, Grimlock crushing stuff into blocks, Bumblebee looking at his tablet, and Sideswipe and Windblade talking to each other. She wanted to ask her something. “Hey there. I’m back.” Strongarm said as she approached the two. “Hey, you’re back,” Windblade replied. “How’s it goi-” Sideswipe said but was interrupted by Strongarm, pushing him aside. “I was only taking to Windblade.” “You’re bossy today aren’t you Skeptibot?” Windblade said. “Kinda. Want to go out? There’s a great view from the mountains not far from here.” Strongarm said. Windblade thought about it for a few moments before saying “Sure, let’s go.” “Can I come?” Sideswipe asked. “No.” Windblade and Strongarm said at the same time before walking together to the entrance, transforming to their vehicle forms and going out. “Aww, I thought she was interested in me,” Sideswipe said. Bumblebee walked up to him. “I don’t think either one was interested in you after fighting with Strongarm and after the desert mission with Windblade. Also, girls need some alone time.” He said, patting his back and then walked away, doing other things.

**Several minutes later, a few miles from the junkyard and in the forest…**

Strongarm drove up a trail up a mountain to a cliffside where there’s a great view of the valley below. She stopped at the place when Windblade landed, transforming to her bot mode and landing on her feet, right next to Strongarm. She transformed as well into her bot mode, standing right beside Windblade. “It’s a fantastic view Strongarm.” She said. “Thanks,” Strongarm replied. They walked towards the edge of the cliff and they sat on the edge, looking down at the valley floor below. Strongarm wanted to say something to her. “Uh, Windblade?” “Yes, Strongarm?” “You know why I wanted to be with you here?” She said. “I have some girl time together?” Windblade guessed. “No, I wanted… to… ummmm…” Strongarm said

Strongarm was trying to think of something to say to her without embarrassing herself. She went with Windblade on many missions with her only, liking her fighting style but sometimes gets in the way when it’s protecting humans from harm. Every mission she went with he was like a date of some sort to her and every time she fell in love with her more and more, even more than Sideswipe and his shenanigans. Because of all those missions, she hadn’t got the time to plan an actual date because of the Decepticon activity around, but with the recent slag of activity, she had her chance. 

She started to sweat then blush at what things she could say to her. Windblade started to notice this after her face started to turn red and turned her body away from her. She giggled as Strongarm tried to think what to say to her. Windblade scooted closer and closer until she was right next to her. She grabbed her head, faced it towards her face, and kissed her cheek, making Strongarm blush harder than ever. “I knew you wanted to go out with me. I always see you looking at me and sometimes blushing at my looks. Just tell me you love me.” Windblade said. Strongarm looked at her for some time, trying to overcome the emotions filling her head at that moment. She finally overcame her emotions and quietly said, “I do Windblade.” She then gave her a kiss on the lips, causing Windblade to gasp at the sudden move but then also kissed her back, both of then kissing and hugging each other. 

They stopped kissing and continued looking at the great views of the forest, sometimes chatting about Sideswipe being an idiot to talking about the other teammates who they liked more. On the opposite side of the valley, Sideswipe was looking at them with binoculars and was upset by what he has seen and heard from them. “Aww what!? They’re lesbians now! Come on! And idiot? I’m no idiot.” Sideswipe said. He stood up and accidentally hit his head on a branch of a tree, knocking a beehive onto his head. This caused the bees to swarm his head and Swideswipe tried to get them off, swatting at them before tripping over the edge of the mountain and then tumbling down the side and into a tree, getting stuck in the branches. Windblade and Strongarm heard the noises and they saw Sideswipe in the tree, stuck up-side-down and his head covered in honey covered in leaves and dirt. They laughed as they continued to talk to each other about other things as they leave Sideswipe to his own devices.


End file.
